Chronicle The 4th Member
by darkenedfable
Summary: A little fanfic about Chronicle. I put in a FICTIONAL 4th character, who also gains tk powers and meets the original 3 characters. And btw, i wrote it so that the character canonically doesnt appear in any of the footage Andrew films from the movie. So save your litle 'BUT DAT DNT MAKE SENSE, HE WOULDVE BEEN ON CAMERA BUT HE WASNT ON CAMERA DURR" to yourselves or for another story.


Don't worry. I'm not going to make up some extreme lie, or change the story to make me look like the "hero."

I'm just going to tell you what happened.

My name is Anto.

My family had moved us here to Seattle, since both my parents found jobs there.  
I was living in North Canada beforehand.. but nevermind, that's straying away from my story.

I remember not fitting in too well when we arrived. I wasn't really picked on or anything, I was just essentially invisible. My sisters and brother seemed to have made friends quickly.. but I didn't.

Not at the beginning, anyway.

The halls were always busy. Gossip girls, gothics near the corners, bullies at the lockers, the works. There were bullies around my lockers, but they usually paid no mind to me. They sure did have it in for Andrew Detmer though, for some reason. Andrew's locker was beside mine. We never spoke to eachother much, it was usually just a gesture to say "hi" before classes. He was basically the "closest"  
thing I had to a friend, at first.

I remember one day, he came to school with a big camera. The old kind, I think it recorded onto tape. I was heading to my locker. He was standing in the halls, mumbling to himself with his camera, filming everything.  
Then Wayne and the bullies showed up. Wayne was pretty much their "leader." They started pushing Andrew around, and even snatched his camera. They left him alone after a few minutes, and I went to my locker. He was stuffing his camera and bag into his locker,  
and he was swearing under his breath. I felt kinda bad not trying to do anything, so I decided to try to talk to him.

"Andrew, right?" The mention of my words suprised him, and he peered at me from his locker. "Um, yeah.." He said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Well, hi. I'm Anto." He just nodded slowly. I was still concerned about earier. "You shouldn't let them fuck with you like that, man.."  
I mentioned. "They're just assholes." He turned away and continued shuffling his locker. I didn't really know what to say to that, so I just decided to keep at a conversation and change the subject. "That's a pretty cool camera. Where'd you get it?" "Thanks.. and I bought it a few days ago." He was starting to talk in a clearer voice, so I figured he was letting up. "Cool. What for?" "Oh, just to film, I guess. Maybe like a documentary of my life, or something."

The bell rung, and we both hurried to get ready for class. "Well, talk to you later I guess."  
I told him before taking off. "Yeah.. bye." He mumbled and walked away. I felt pretty good to be honest, actually speaking having a genuine conversation with someone at my school finally.

I only saw Andrew again at the end of the day. We said hi's and bye's, and I was on my way home.  
That day, I had heard of a party happening that night, since it was Friday. I decided to take a tour around Seattle, and see what was up at the party.

It was a rave. Drugs, alcohol, glowsticks, loud music and raw dancing. I seen many people from school,  
mainly the "popular crowd." Even Steve Montgomery was there. He was running for school president,  
and he was the quarterback on the football team. I didn't stay at the party for too long, since I had nobody to talk to. I was wondering if Andrew had showed up by chance, and thats when I saw him. He was walking with Steve into the woods, with his camera again. Having nothing else to do,  
I decided to try to catch up to them and maybe hang out.

I followed wherever I thought they went. But as I kept going, I heard something. It sounded similar to a very high frequency shriek or something. I was drawn to it, so I quickened my pace. I eventually hit a small drop in the woods,  
and I seen the boys climbing into a hole into the ground. Andrew was the last to go in. I was kind of nervous as to why they would climb in there, so I decided to hang around wait to see when they came back out.  
About 20 minutes later, I heard screaming and running, and saw Steve, Andrew and someone else booking it out of there.  
I didn't get to see where they went. Curiosity got the best of me, and I slowly made my way to the hole to see what the commotion was about.

The air was damp. The sound I heard in the woods was the loudest in here. The hole seemed to go on for a long, long time. Twists and turns, cave-like hallways, carvings in the stone. I was starting to wonder if I had just stumbled onto a Miner's poor haul, but out the corner of my eye, I seen a faint red glow around a corner. I was drawn to it just as I was to the sound. I turned the corner, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

The glow sharply turned to a bright blue, as if my presence caused it to do that. What was causing the glow, was a really big crystalline object. It almost looked like a giant mutated heart. It had what looked like black veins running through it. There was blood on the ground near it..

I slowly approached it, almost like I was mezmerised. It seemed to be sucking the dirt, lint and sweat right off of me. No joke. Those black vein things seemed to be pulsing.. and moving. I had slowly reached out and touched it. Suddenly, it turned back to that eerie sharp crimson glow.

And then the pain started.

The sound was so loud, I wouldn't have been suprised if my ears were bleeding. But my nose was, almost pouring out blood like a faucet. My head felt like it was being crushed inbetween a vice. Just then, I got pushed back onto one of the walls, but I didn't see what pushed me. It was like a strong, gush of air. It knocked me off my feet.  
I made a run for it to get out, but I don't remember much after.

I remember waking up in the woods next to the hole, just around 7 AM. My face was dirty,  
and there was dried up blood everywhere.

I got up and ran home, barely stopping for air.


End file.
